Morgoths Adventures
by VashTheVoiceless
Summary: Morgoth is one of the most powerful men of all time in the LOTR universe, He was locked away in purgatory until the gods let him out, Under one condition, He goes to school and change his evil ways.


Morgoth awoke within his castle of malice, he rubbed his eyes and stood up and loosely put on his robe. He checked his clock next to his bed; it was 6:23 AM. "Butler! Prepare my breakfast and have it delivered to the dining room!" His voice boomed across the house. The sound of something falling could be heard, most likely the Butler.

Morgoth walked across his room and opened his closet, the doors flew open and many clothes were revealed, he picked a dark red plain T-shirt and a pair of dark red trousers, he flew his newfound clothes with great flail, he strolled to the next room and saw his armor on a stand. He grabbed the pure black armor with spikes on the shoulders, again with great flail.

He sighed with victory as his armor is on. He darted out of the room and the next until he reached the dining room where his breakfast was being prepared. He smiled as the final touches of his favorite breakfast were being made. "Your breakfast is ready, Master" the Butler said to Morgoth, and then bowed, walked away into the next room. Morgoth sat in his chair and stared at his beautiful breakfast. Bacon, a peanut butter sandwich, more bacon, even more bacon, and as a final, Bacon. And as a drink, a glass of Mango Coca-Cola that he imported from Fiji fizzing next to him, He savored every sip and bite. After awhile he finally was finished with his breakfast. He glanced at the antique clock above the doorway to his room, it was 7:26. He quickly realized that he had to go to school at 7:30. He threw the napkin he was using straight up in the air and ran out the door shouting, "Butler! Bring the ca- Nevermind, ill get there myself!"

He burst through the door breaking it into many splintering pieces, some sticking into the ground, he ran to his non-trusty dark red bike and did a front flip onto it, he brought down his feet with maximum force and went so fast he broke the sound barrier. He was now speeding towards the school faster than sound when he managed to see the school in the distance, squinting his eyes he jumped off the bike and rolled towards the school, still faster than sound. The bike went spiraling towards the left and hit a pole, the bike exploded and the pole fell near inches away from a fat cat sleeping in the bushes.

Morgoth still rolling at the speed of sound sprang out of the rolling position and landed perfectly in front of the school. Gondor High School… he quickly ran inside and looked at the nearest clock, it was 28 seconds until class, because he was Morgoth, he froze time for 10 seconds and ran upstairs. Time unfroze as he swaggered into his classroom.

"Morgoth! You're just in time for class. Please seat yourself." Elrond said as Morgoth swaggered into the room,

Morgoth just shrugged and slid across the floor and sat in his seat. Class begins… Morgoth slowly doses off when something hard hit him in the back of the head. it was a pebble. Morgoth grabbed the rock, caught it on fire and stealthily threw it back at the snickering dwarf student. The rock hit the said student in the forehead, the pebble hit him with such force that it exploded into little bits as soon it hit his head and knocked the student out. No one seemed to notice.

Class ended and all the students quickly ran out, "Don't forget to read page 123 through 164 of History of Middle-Earth!"

Morgoth shouted, "I lived through it! I'm out!"

Morgoth moonwalked out of the room while drinking a bottle of Cherry Sprite, he threw the empty Cherry Sprite bottle at a students head, perfectly missing the said head and it bounced into the trash bin, the Elf student angrily walked to Morgoth, "Hey! You almost hit me in the head!" Morgoth just slowly started getting closer to the Elf students face. Morgoth was now half an inch away from the student's nose. The student stuttered, "Y-You want some Elvish Bread?" Morgoth smiled and accepted the Elvish Bread. He patted the student on the head and walked away.

Elrond walked out of the classroom over to Morgoth, "Morgoth, I have noticed that everyone else but you is in some sort of group or club, you're not very sociable so you should go join one." Morgoth looked at Elrond with a puzzled/death look, Morgoth simply nodded, as Elrond smiled, and walked away. Morgoth got another Flaming Pebble of Doom and Malice and threw it at the back of Elrond's head, Morgoth froze time right before it hit him and ran back into the classroom and jump kicked the window.

The window exploded from the kicks force and the glass froze in mid air, Morgoth landed painfully onto the ground but quickly recovering, he was slowly getting tired because he was keeping time frozen, he simply unfroze time. Elrond could be heard screaming in pain, most likely because of the rock, Morgoth thought for a moment. Perhaps the first time in his life… should he join a club of some sorts? He pondered that as he walked back into the school. Morgoth decided he would join a club, but which one? He went to the event board to see what clubs he was able to join, the bulletin board read:

_**Lost section**_ l

Lost cat I'm on the bulletin board!

Lost dog

Lost weasel

Lost hobbit

Basketball club try outs today

Dog specializes in roofing

How to mine like a dwarf, Room 207

Elvish Cooking Class

206 Soccer try outs today.

Morgoth thought which one he should join: Basketball or Soccer. He just decided to visit both and then choose. First, he wanted to do basketball.

He got lost a few times but he managed to find the basketball tryouts. Everyone was, well playing basketball. Some of them were good and around 99% of them were bad. Morgoth decided to jump in and show every one how its supposed to be played, he ran out and caught the ball from someone and ran towards the hoop. Morgoth shouted "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" and the ball burst into a bright white light blinding everyone in the room, the light faded and the ball was on fire, flying towards the hoop. as it went through the hoop it surpassed the speed of sound and created a wave of vibrations and either made everyone stumble or fall over. The score counter read 9999. Smiling in triumph Morgoth decided everyone else wasn't good enough for him and he walked straight out of the room, Right before he left as he was walking out he whispered "Rosebud"

Morgoth thought he would try soccer while he was at it.

He soon found the soccer try outs and sat down. Everyone was playing soccer of course. Everyone there absolutely failed at playing it, again he jumped in, pushed a kid over with max force, knocking the poor student out cold, maybe dead, not sure. Morgoth had the ball running at the speed of light towards the goalie, he kicked the ball so hard at the goalie's head that it broke two of his teeth, possibly giving him a black eye and knocking him out, everyone stared at Morgoth as if he shot someone in the face. Morgoth fell down laughing; he threw his Flaming Pebble of Doom and Malice at all the students heads. He kicked the coach's shin and ran away.

End of Chapter one

Next time on Morgoth's Adventures!

Sauron makes an appearance!


End file.
